Thanks to Teddybears
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Things said in the heat of emotion can sometimes make you stop and question how well you really know yourself. And it can take the perspective of someone else to make things clear. Kai/Mimi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Things said in the heat of emotion can sometimes make you stop and question how well you really know yourself. And it can take the perspective of someone else to make things clear. (Kai/Mimi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** This is a side fic to 'Lollipop for your thoughts?' by shadowphoenix101. It's not vital to have read it to understand this fic but it would help. It would also help explain a lot about Lamb's chose of title. 

Lamb: Don't ask about the title. (hides)

_Dedi:_ I always thought she was strange and now I know she is.

**Muse:** I think everyone now knows she is.

_Dedi:_ This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus it seemed a bit cheeky to use her for inspiration and then not give her anything for it. So** shadowphonix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Don't believe you know me,  
Although you know my name,  
I don't believe the faults I have,  
Are only mine to blame,  
I don't believe in magic,  
It's only in the mind,  
I don't believe I'd love somebody,  
Just to pass the time...,_

* * *

**Thanks to Teddybears**

"_I'm not a whore like you."_

Ming-Ming snuffled quietly as she remembered the acid sting that had filled her friends words. The worst thing was that Matilda had been so caught up in her rage that she hadn't been planing what she was saying, she had simply said the first thing that had come into her pretty cotton pink head. And what was worrying Ming-Ming was the fact that perhaps Mattie had been right, perhaps that was how everyone saw her. Just a cheep little whore.

She wasn't, at least she didn't think she was. Though perhaps it wasn't helped by the fact that she had always found it easier to maintain friendships with guys rather than those of her own sex. Ming-Ming had spent most of her youth hanging out with her three male cousins and guessed that it had influenced her life far more than she had realised. Even throughout her school years she had never really bothered with cultivating female friends and then since the sport of beyblading was such a heavily male dominated one she had never really had to interact with any other of the few female competitors. It wasn't until she and Hilary literally got thrown together that she began spending time with any girl on a regalia bases.

The two of them had grown very close extremely quickly, though Ming-Ming did find herself at times seeking out the company of say Rei or Garland. Still craving that male closeness that despite what people may had said or thought had nothing to do with sex, but with the simple pleasure of spending time with them. But with Matilda's casually thrown away comment came the nagging worry that from the outside her close relationships the men, especially with those on the two teams with which she lived, might not look as innocent as they really were. And regardless of what she might say she really did care what people thought about her.

Sighing gentle she moved across the small bedroom that she was sharing with Hilary and Matilda while the group of bladers spent the winter vacation in the mountains. Looking out of the window she saw the darkening night sky was heavy with clouds and the air was crisp and still with the promise of snow running through it. She suppressed a slight wince as she pressed her forehead to the icy cold glass of the window. Down below she could see Matilda wrapped tightly in Tala's arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it and Ming-Ming could not help but smile.

Swiftly she turned from the sight, feeling somehow that by watching them she was intruding on something special and also deeply privet. But in that moment she was able to take in just how good the pair looked together. Tala well built yet still lean, like a wild animal his whole body honed to perfection. And Matilda, a little spitfire, Ming-Ming thought with rye affection. Since coming out from the shadow of her former coach she had bloomed into a spunky girl who was happy within herself. Seeing her slender form fitted so snuggle into Tala's embrace, Ming-Ming felt a happy for her friend but also felt a gently tug of longing. Longing that she too could experience the happiness the couple below had found.

It was strange how it had happened, really. The idea had been Hiro's originally. As coach of both GRevolution and BEAG he had decided that over Christmas it would be good for both teams to retreat to the mountains for some intensive training away from all distractions. Complications had arisen almost straight away when Hilary had said she wasn't going to spend a whole month away from Miguel, the two had gotton together some six weeks before. Hiro had said that it was fine and she didn't have to come anyway, they would just go without her.

That had been too much for Ming-Ming who had said Ok it was true she like guys better than girls but there was no way in hell she was spending fore weeks trapped on a mountainside with just eleven male bladers for company. Patients already stretched somewhat, Hiro had rounded on Brooklyn yelling at him to keep his team under control, the red head had sneered that the older Granger could go fuck himself as he, Brooklyn, wasn't going to anymore. Everyone spent the rest of the week walking on eggshells and mumbling quietly that this was the problem when a coach fell for one of the people he was supposed to be coaching.

Things settled down eventually when Max and Mystel said that Miguel could bunk down in their room, and that Matilda who was staying with Miguel could share with the two girls. Ming-Ming had wondered if she was the only one who found something funny in three blue eyed blond males sharing a room, especially when all their names started with an 'M'. She never did get round to asking from no sooner had thing smoothed out, just three days before they were due to leaves, than they were descended on by the Blitzkrieg boys.

Hiro had almost completely flipped out, ragging that they already had more people than they did beds and where was he expected to sleep another three? This time most of his tirade was directed at Kai since it was his former team that was creating the problem this time around. Ming-Ming had slipped off to her room intending to get some more work done on songs for her up coming album and also on avoiding the battle royal that was taking place down stairs. When she did remerge Hiro was still quietly fuming, while Brooklyn made soothing noises at him and there were three more joining them on the winter training retreat. Though it was stating to look more like it would turn into a none stop party than anything their coach, who had by now admitted defeat, had ever had in mind.

The sound of the door opening caught Ming-Ming's attention and she turned just as the new comer pushed the door closed behind them and walked into the room. Her first thought was what was he doing coming into the room without knocking. The second was that she was in a pair of blue boxer shorts she had pinched from Mystel and an old sports bra. And the third-

"Where's Brooklyn?" this one managed to form into words as she watched him intently. If anyone would have come after her, Ming-Ming had thought it would be her team captain. A) Because she felt closer to him than almost everyone else, and b) because it always was him who came to find out what was going on with her.

"Last I heard he was playing around with Hiro under the mistletoe." Kai said amusement and resignation colouring his tone. He watched her as she fidgeted under his gaze, dropping her arms to her side one moment the next raising them to cross over her chest as if she were trying to conceal herself from him. "But I saw you slip out when no one was looking."

"Oh," Ming-Ming mumbled dropping her gaze to the floor only to raise her eyes as Kai casually strolled towards the nearest of the three single beds and flopped down onto it. His look said that he would quite happily stay there all night unless she told him what was up so there was no point trying to get out of it.

"Fine you win." Rolling her eyes she quickly moved over to where he lay and gave his legs a shove so that she could sit down on the end of the bed, that was in fact her own. No sooner had Ming-Ming arranged herself so she could sit without falling off the end of the narrow bed before Kai stretched his legs out so that they now crossed her lap. He smirked as the slightly outraged expression on her face, which gave way to a low chuckle.

"So spill it." He said leaning back and closing his eyes. Ming-Ming smiled it was just the sort of thing Brooklyn or Mystel would have done with her, use her as a personal footstool, and the familiarity of the situation even though it was with Kai helped ease away some of the tension she had been feeling.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking is all." She said giving a half shrug and a lopsided grin, as if she were slightly embarrassed by her own admission. Ming-Ming seemed totally unaware that her fingers had started to tap lightly on Kai's calf almost as if she were trying to remember a piano composition.

"About what Matti said." He didn't ask her, more told her as if he knew it for fact, though he was sure his guess had been right on the money. And it was confirmed when Kai saw a scowl of annoyance twist the girl's face.

"You should stop asking questions if you already know the answers too ya know? It tends to piss people off." She huffed pointedly looking anywhere but at Kai. Peeked not so much by the fact he had been right but by the fat that she was fretting over what the petite cherry-eyed girl had said.

"Hey," He bumped his leg on Ming-Ming's lap to get her attention back on him and instinctively her fingers gripped the leg of his jeans. "She was just lashing out cus you…we were all laughing at her. You were just the closest target, she didn't mean it."

Ming-Ming tried to feel comforted by his words, but the carelessly thrown barb had cut too close to the bone to be ignored. She knew that there were those who whispered behind her back about she shaking up with the two teams. One girl and eleven guys, the rumour muggers seemed to conveniently forget that Hilary also lived in the BBA compound and that most of the guys where a) in a relationship, b) gay, or c) both of the above.

She risked a glance at Kai's face and felt a strange sensation in her gut when she saw the compassion and reassurance that filled his eyes. Dropping her gaze, Ming-Ming reasoned that Matti had not meant to hurt her. Hell, she knew that nothing could be further from the truth, for the most part Matilda liked to get on well with everyone and only turned on someone when they deserved it. She shouldn't have been teasing the girl over the fact she slept with a teddy, and Matti had been well with her rights to try and knock her down a peg or two. Ming-Ming just wished she'd said something else.

"Stop frowning." The words cut in on her musings and when she looked Kai was studying her face intently, his brows slightly furrowed as if he were searching for something. "What's got you bothered so much?"

"It's just I can't help thinking what if…" Ming-Ming bit her lip nervously and then mentally scolded herself for such childish behaviour. "What if Matti was right? What if I am a whore?"

It took all of Kai's will power to keep from laughing in her face. Instead he pushed himself up on his elbows, then braced is weight on one arm so he could grab her hand with his free one. "That has to be without doubt the most stupid thing you have ever said. And that's saying something."

A flush of rage seared across Ming-Ming's cheeks and angrily she snatched her hand away and tried to push his legs from her lap so she could put some space between them. But Kai braced himself against her, and with his superior strength, not to mention greater weight, there was nothing she could do but turn her head away. She was shocked at just how much it hurt to have him laughing and looking down on her after she had confessed her insecurities to him and that shock made her fury all the more potent.

"Oh Min, I'm sorry to laugh but it really was such a stupid thing to say. How could you even think that about yourself?" Instantly her head snapped to him, meeting his gaze with an intent one of her own, searching his eyes for any hint that he was simply teasing her. "You thought I thought that didn't you? … You silly little fool, I could never think about you like that."

"I'm sorry." Ming-Ming sniffled and felt she could have bust into flames with embarrassment when the first tear rolled down her cheek. Hastily she brushed it away only to have more fall to replace it and she felt helpless to stop the flow also just a bit humiliated by her own display of emotion. Then before she could really register what was happening Kai had pulled her into a tight hug, which ended with her half sprawled on top of him since it was impossible for him to maintain his balance as well as his hold on her.

"You really are silly, but I know it's hard." Ming-Ming's arm was lying across his chest her head resting in her hand as she watched him. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and tried to focuses of things other than the fact he could feel every inch of her through his clothing. "It's fine for us, if we sleep around and play the field a bit, well it's just guys being guys and that's fine. But god forbid there every be an independent girl who enjoys sex. The idea of that scares most people senseless so they whisper, and call anyone like you a whore or a slut. Not because it's true but mostly because they're jealous that they don't have the self confidence to do it themselves."

She stayed silent, digesting what he said but also enjoying the sensation of his hand lazily running up and down her spine. If Ming-Ming had been thinking clearly she would have thought how strange it was for her to be lying like this with Kai of all people, but she wasn't so simply snuggled closer to him. It just felt right somehow as if after years of wondering she had come home. Sighing contentedly she dropped her head onto his chest, so close that she could hear the steady pounding of his heart, and let her hands grip the fabric of his shirt.

"Lucky for you I don't mind." Kai murmured into her hair, the chuckle in his tone causing it to drop half and octave. She tensed at once, and started to raise herself from her position that had had her practically straddling him, mumbling apologies. "Oi, I said I didn't mind."

His eyes where intent on her face, flickering from her lips to her mouth and back again. For some reason she couldn't name Ming-Ming felt nervous under the heat of that burning gaze, nervous in a way she had never felt before with any of the boys whose affections had been directed her way. There was only one still shimmering moment when crimson orbs boarded into her own before she felt the sensation of his mouth pressing firmly to her own.

Bolts of white-hot lightning coursed down her backbone as fevered lips crushed against her own in a silent demand. Skilfully he worked her mouth open and ravaged the inside; he pulled her head down and explored further into the hot cavern that tasted faintly of apple. A desperate battle for dominance raged, Kai being larger and heavier, and also stronger, probably would have won had it not been for the fact that Ming-Ming was on top and able to move her head into a more dominant position.

It was insane, Ming-Ming knew for one kiss to affect her so much and not even a kiss but just the feel of him close to her was like a drug. A drug she could not get enough of. Kai's hands trailed down her back to her waist stroking the silken skin feeling it flinch and twitch under his fingers as he touched a ticklish spot. His hands were everywhere it seemed, dancing across her skin, gripping her hips and somehow he managed to roll them over so their positions were reversed without allowing them to fall to the floor.

Kai smirked kissing her, crushing his lips onto hers and plundering her mouth as he ran his hands across her stomach, like before she squirmed slightly as he touched the sensitive flesh of her abdomen. His fingers pulled at her boxers; breaking away he smirked in devilment as she bucked her hip into him, only to scowl at the sound of the door being pushed open.

Tala and Matilda stood looking at the pair still entwined on the bed; Kai looking pissed off but also rather please with himself and Ming-Ming feeling she might die of embarrassment for surly she had only confirmed what the slender pink haird girl had said about her. But when she dared to look Matilda was smiling at her, and all rage had left her eyes to be replaced instead by a slowly smouldering affection.

"Great minds think alike." Tala said, his eyes dancing at his long time friend and sometime captain, he clearly found the scene amusing. Casually he slipped an arm around the cherry-eyed girl's waist and dipping his head pressed a lingering kiss to her full lips.

"Obviously they do," Replied Kai, only the slight raising of one slate brow betrayed any shock at the redheads action. "But we were here first so get lost and close the door behind you."

Tala pulled a face, which almost had Ming-Ming in hysterical giggles at the shear incongruity of such a childish, gustier from him. Matilda rolled her eyes and quickly moved across the room and placed her big white teddybear, the one she had been teased about sleeping with not so long ago, on her bed. Then with a cheery wave at the pair who were still tangled around each other she headed back out the room her sly wink inviting Tala to follow.

"Tala just be careful, if Miguel catches you he'll castrate you." The still smirking Russian gave a mock salute to his friend and closed the door.

Kai once again focused his attention on the girl lying under him. "Now where were we? Oh I yes, I remember."

* * *

**Muse:** Well he's got a very short attention span if he dosen't I'll say that. 

Lamb: Don't ask about the title! (hides again)

_Dedi:_ No one did, I think she's having a psychotic break.

**Muse:** I wouldn't be at all surprised.

_Dedi:_ Please let us know what you thought and shadowphoenix101 we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
